Love Sick
by Cheezwizz0312
Summary: One accident may change something, or everything. AU! Maki will be a child here :v
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yohoooo! I'm supposed to write UmiMaki... but... Well, this happens. Sorry if it's a little... hmmm... confusing... I changed the plot... in middle of my writing.**

* * *

 _Falling in love_

 _isn't something we choose._

 _So, why_

 _does it hurt so much?_

* * *

Minami Kotori, µ's designer. She was walking on her way to their usual meeting place with a definitely sad aura surrounding around her, but soon faded as she reaches the place and saw Sonoda Umi, µ's lyricist. It wasn't that she's feeling something bad or she is feeling sick it was just she realize something terrible, worst thing ever in her life. No matter how many times she tries to get off it in her mind, she can't. Since that dream occur she can't think but of their red-haired junior. And she wouldn't show it to her friends, and mostly to her childhood friends. _'Falling inlove in someone who you aren't close with is hard. Why did I even fall inlove to her?'_ She thought. But it seems like she's just fooling herself, after all, who wouldn't fall inlove to someone like her? Her scarlet hair that perfectly matches her gorgeous amethyst eyes, smart, beautiful, she's a great pianist, and most of all µ's composer. Yes she is the µ's composer but they aren't close at all. They only talk to each other when needed.

"Goodmorning, Umi-chan!" Kotori shouted, running towards Umi.

"Good Morning, Kotori" replied Umi.

"So is Honoka-chan here yet?" Kotori asked. She might know the answer though.

"I think you're asking it wrong, Kotori. Let me rephase it for you _, Do you think Honoka will be here already?_ " Umi jokingly said and at the same time she puts sarcasm in her words.

"Of course not." Kotori laughed off and check her phone to see if Honoka message her already.

"Honoka-chan will be here any minute." Kotori told Umi as she reads Honoka's message.

"Late as usual,huh." Umi sighed and turned around to see a ginger-haired girl running towards them.

"S-sorry Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! I woke up lateeeee." Honoka said while panting.

"Well, let's go to school now shall we? No one wants to be late right?" Kotori said while pouting to Umi, with Umi's scary aura around her.

Umi sighed "You always spoil her, Kotori." Kotori just smiled to Umi and they headed towards the school.

As soon they reached the school grounds, they saw the Hanayo and Rin. _'How come? Maki-chan isn't with them.'_ Kotori thought for a while. She felt sadness around her, she quickly brushed it off and ask the two first years.

"Good morning Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!" Kotori greeted to the two of them.

"Owh! Good Morning Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan nyaaaaaaaa" Rin greeted back.

"Good Morning!" Honoka, Hanayo, Umi greeted.

"How come? Maki-chan isn't with you." Kotori asked. Supposedly you'll be surprise if Kotori asked how's Maki, they're not-so-close-friends after all. But Kotori's such a worrywart so it's normal for her to worry over Maki.

"Hmmm. She's here a little earlier, but soon faded nya!" Rin answered with her hands on her chin as if remembering it so hard.

"It's not that, Kotori-chan. Maki-chan said she remembered something and decided to go in Music Room." Hanayo said and smiled.

"Oh, I see. Thanks Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan."

"Goodbye! We'll go to our classroom for now." Umi said.

"Goodbye guys!" Honoka shouted.

The three of them goes to their room. As soon as they reached their room the bell rangs.

 _'It's their PE today, huh'_ Kotori watched the 1st years as they've do in their PE lesson, winds blows out some leaves. Kotori sighed and tries to focus to their lesson, but it's impossible for her as long as the red-haired junior was within _her_ sight. _'Why do falling inlove, is this hard?'_ Kotori asked herself, but deep inside, she knew the answer. It is just simple and straight, _They're not close enough._ When did she even got this feelings? They aren't close with each other anyway. It feels like if she just call her name, the feelings will burst out. She silently hums in her mind their first single- Love Marginal.

 _If I could just tell you my feelings_  
 _I wouldn't sigh and do things like write_  
 _That single name on the glass with my finger_

 _I wish I could become crystal clear_  
 _As I stand in front of you as your friend_  
 _This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-_  
 _I don't want anyone to notice it_  
 _Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve_  
 _Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you_  
 _I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it_  
 _With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window_

Just how she wish the class come to an end. She felt tears forming in her eyes, why did she even remind herself of their first single? She slowly face her face into table, hoping on one would notice her. But it failed.

"Minami-san are you sick?" the teacher worriedly asked.

"H-headache." was all Kotori can say, her voice was cracking a little. If she speaks anymore she would probably burst into tears.

"Sonoda-san, please accompany her to clinic." the teacher said. Umi was about to stand up but Kotori rejects.

"No need, sensei. I can go by myself." Kotori quickly said. It shocked Umi but it quickly brushed off, she thinks, Kotori didn't just want to disturb her in studying.

"Okay"

Kotori heads to the nur- bathroom as she can. She let some of her tears to let go, but not all. Her childhood friends would be worried if they see her crying. But I guess her luck rans out. The least person she expected to see, is in front of her.

"Are you crying, Kotori?" without even looking, she recognize her. It was the red-haired junior she have fallen to. And part of the reason why she's crying right now.

"Maki-chan."

Maki slowly reaches Kotori's forehead. "You're burning, Kotori. Might be the reason why you're so red right now." Maki holds Kotori's hand to support her.

"I'll accompany you to infirmary." Maki said and Kotori's no place to reject because she's really having the headache right now.

"T-thanks, Maki-chan."

It was a slow walked to the infirmary, or Kotori feels so. Kotori doesn't know what to feel. To be sad or not. But she really wants this moment to last. And guess her luck comes again in the way. The nurse wasn't here so Maki takes the responsibilty. The two of them left alone in the infirmary.

"I'll ask the principal if I can accompany you here. So I'll leave you for a while. Be sure to rest 'kay?" Maki said and asked the principal to take care of Kotori. As soon Maki leaves the infirmary, Kotori felt her body relaxed. But now her heart is beating so fast. Knowing that Maki will take care of her. _'What a terrible timing, my fever. You've attacked me when the nurse not here and when Maki-chan was the one who notice me. Why she's in the bathroom? She didn't even need to use the restroom.'_

"Well I need to rest. I'll just sleep for a while."

* * *

After hours of her sleep or well probably just 2 hours of her sleep, she found herself a towel in her head, warmth quickly spread in her hand, she looks to it, founding Maki, asleep, holding her hands. Her face quickly reddened. But she remain frozen or rather, she don't know how to act. Maki is holding her hand. She quickly reminded herself that, that _Maki_ holds her hand, who doesn't initiate contact to everyone except when needed or if she shows her honest self, sometimes.

Maki yawned and slowly raised her head. "Hmmm, are you ok now, Kotori?" Maki asked half-awake. She rubs her eyes and removed her hand that holds Kotori's hand. She closed the gap between them and put her head to Kotori's head, checking her fever. Kotori who just turned her face in different shades of red was unable to move. Like earlier her fast heartbeat quickly fasten, unable to hear Maki's voice, but instead busy in her own thoughts. _'Hngggg. I can feel her breath. W-wait she's so close to me. What if she hears my hearbeat, beating so fast? What is this happiness I can feel? Earlier, I think I want to burst in tears, but now that I feel we're so close, plus she's taking care of me, I think all of sadness goes away and replaced with happiness.'_

"You're okay now, Kotori. But if you like, you can still get a little bit rest. I'll just tell to Honoka and Umi that you won't be able to attend the afternoon class." Maki explained and put the thermometer in the table.

"Hey, Kotori are you listening?"

"Ummm Y-yes. I-i guess I'll just sleep here for a while." Kotori said with a smile. Maki just looked away to hide her flustered face.

"Good to know. I'll them now and I'll ask my teacher if I can stay here for a while. You don't want to be alone and be bored to death, aren't ya?" Maki wasn't sure why she's saying this. After all, she isn't the best person to be an accompany. But with Kotori, maybe she can be honest to her self for a little while.

"Hahahaha. I guess so. Don't take to long then, Maki-chan!" Kotori's sweet laugh and smile brought a warmth into Maki.

"Sure. I'll be going now."

Few minutes later, Maki came back. Due to her scores, well the teacher allowed Maki to accompany Kotori to the infirmary. Before she the room, she asked something to herself. _'Why did I even choose to accompany Kotori? If I can just ask Honoka or Umi. Well it's not like I'll tell them now. Besides, I ask Kotori that I'll be the one to accompany her.'_ Soon as Maki came back to infirmary she found Kotori on bed, sleeping. She found herself staring at Kotori, Maki, decides to read her book, disturbing herself. Minutes later, she also found herself drifting to sleep.

"Kotori, wake up." Maki softly shake Kotori's shoulder to wake her up. Surprisingly, Maki was the one who wake up first.

"H-h-hmmm. M-Maki-chan!?" Kotori stated in shocked.

Maki laughed a little before she replied, "Seriously, what's with the shocked face, Kotori?"

"N-nothing. By the way, what time is it already?" Kotori asked. Maki put her hands into her chin _'Don't make that face. It makes me fall inlove harder.'_ Kotori painfully thought. But quickly brushed off to Maki's reply.

"Hmmm a little bit before last period starts," a flushed face was shown to Maki "I-i fall asleep too. Sorry for not waking you up earlier." Maki looked away, flustered.

"It's okay at all. Let's eat now!" Kotori sweetly smiled at flustered Maki. No matter how painful it hurts, how painful she have realized, just one look at Maki, it disappears.

"Whats with that? I don't get you at all." Maki mumbled. It doesn't reach Kotori's sense of hearings.

"What did you say, Maki-chan?"

"I-it's nothing. Let's eat?"

"Sure."

After they eat Maki, they immediately go to their clubroom. As expected, they were the first one to arrived. Well classes are not yet finished. After they cu- I mean Kotori being a sick and Maki being her care taker they almost spend the school day together. Though there aren't much talking, Kotori felt little close to her, or she thinks.

* * *

 _For instance,_

 _all of it was a wrong choice,_

 _it is wrong to fall in love_

 _in someone you've never close with._

* * *

Days have passed since their last interactions, well yes. They're talking but when just needed, unlike the time Kotori got sick and Maki take care of her. This time they were back from being a friend who only talks to each other when needed. Kotori decided to go in their school garden to rest her mind for a while before going home. Yet she was met by unexpected situation. Her mouth hang open, a tear she didn't realized that formed in her eyes. She turned away and started to run. She doesn't need to know where she'll go, she will run until her feet hurts, until she forget what she saw. She had expected it. So why does it hurt her so much? She tried to laugh it of but instead, tears will flow. Kotori saw Nico and Maki almost kissing, their face were so close to each other. Rain falls, she find shelter to go, she was wet.

They said you always meet the one you'll love in rain. What a cliche thing, Kotori thought. She felt something warm around her.

"What are you doing here, Kotori?" Maki asked, "Your home is far away from here, right?" She felt Maki's worried eyes in her.

Kotori stands up and hugs Maki, which surprised Maki but didn't reject the skinship anyway. _'What a cliche thing'_ Kotori thought for a while, _'It's not a bad feeling though'._ Kotori cried in front of Maki, Maki returned the hug. Somehow, she knew the reason why Kotori's crying, deep inside, she felt the same way.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks, Maki-chan."

"I-it's nothing." Maki looked away, hiding her blushing face.

They shared umbrella and holds each other hand to share their warmth to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just look. Look who's updating. It's impossible for me.**

* * *

 _Even though we're both girls_

 _The more I think about you_

 _The more I stay by your side_

 _The more I fall inlove_

 _is this what they called, Forbidden Love?_

* * *

I woke up a warmth immediately spread to my hands, I look to it, to my surprise I see another hand holding mine.

"M-Maki-chan?!" I stated in shocked. As the girl who's holding my hand was none other than Maki-chan, my junior and the one who I have a crush on.

Maki-chan slowly rubs her eyes, looking at me. "What's your problem, Kotori? Still sick?" Maki asked. I noticed a slightly change in Maki-chan's voice, but I quickly brushed it off. Since it's dark I can't see her, but the way her amethyst eyes shines right before the moon, and the warmth quickly surrounds me, are the reason I can tell she's Maki-chan.

 _I can't still get a clear happening from yesterday, I'll just ask her tomorrow since I'm pretty tired._ "It's nothing Maki-chan, let's sleep." I yawned as I put the blanket around me "Goodnight, Maki-chan."

"Goodnight too, Kotori-neechan" I didn't quite hear what Maki-chan had said. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow.

"Kotori! Wake up!" I heard sounds from downstairs. Realzing it was my mom I immediately stand up, "I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted.

"I needed to get to school now. Take care of yourself!" My mom shouted back.

"Okay!" I replied. It seems my mom didn't know that Maki-chan is here. I smiled as I remember what happened yesterday, also sad. But now it makes me wonder if Maki-chan and Nico-chan did really kiss that time. I'm gonna ask her as soon as I wake her up.

"Maki-chan, wake up!" Now that I've got to see her face clearly, she looks a little child when sleeping... _Little child? Wait this face is too young to be her!_ As soon as I realized I immediately removed the blanket that covers our body, In instant I was met by a small, let's say child Maki.

"Hmmmmm, Kotori?... Why?" Maki-chan asked tiredly. As Maki-chan slowly get up, let's say sit on my bed, I notice that her hair was used to be longer when she's young. Upon a closer inspection I would say she's 7 years old.

"M-maki-chan, you might be surprised but you turned into a child." I managed to say calmly though I was nervous. She stands up and look herself into my mirror. I quickly saw her shocked face but immediately placed with calm one. _Her shocked face is cute though. Plus she's really cute when she's young._ A blush quickly cover my face because of my thoughts. I shouldn't take advantage of the situation anymore.

"Kotori...? Ummmmm. Wouldn't you mind me staying here in your house? I couldn't go into school like this nor outside of this house." Maki-chan asked. Maki-chan's right she shouldn't be outside as the possibility of her being in danger is high. Maybe I shouldn't go to school too, since no one will take care of her, besides she also take care of me last time...

"I won't go to school. I should be taking care of you, now that you're child." I replied.

"Bu-" Knowing what Maki-chan would say I quickly cut her off.

"No buts, besides you take care of me last time, right? Now, it's my turn." I quickly said. I don't know what this feelings anymore. I feel my heart's getting out of its cage, it's beating so loudly that I could only barely hear what Maki-chan said but I can hear it enough that a hint of red formed in my face.

"T-thanks, Kotori."

"Hmmmm, try calling me Kotori-neechan." I said to Maki-chan teasingly.

"H-huh? W-why do I e-even need to do that?" I found Maki-chan's reaction really cute, especially in her child form.

"Well it would be weird if you wouldn't call me in that, right? Specially, you're in child form right now. It will be easier for you to go outside." I reasoned.

"F-fine. B-but just this once, until I'll go back to my body. K-k-kotori- neechan." Maki-chan said averting her gaze as her blush formed in her face. I noticed her cute reaction and hugged her suddenly.

"Thanks, Maki-chan!" I almost squealed on her cute reaction. It's good thing I could control myself.

"I-it's nothing. I-it's not like I can do anything. I'll just text my mom that I'll stay here." Maki-chan said

"Sure, Maki-chan. I'll prepare our breakfast so stay here for a while."

"W-wait! L-let me hel-" before Maki-chan even finishes her sentence. For unknown reasons, she stumbled in the bed and falls. I laughed at her falling cute reaction.

"Here," I reached out my hand to help her standing up. "You're a clumsy one, aren't ya?" I said.

She just nodded and held my hand, I blushed, the way she acts was different when she's older.

"It's unfair of you, n-nee-chan." Maki-chan averted her gaze. _I'm glad that I can control myself, if not, I might kissed her already._ My thoughts were playing with me again. Though, it might not be possible since this is the first time I've been so close to her. _Now, right now, this proves it. I really have fallen for you Maki-chan. Is this what they called, Forbidden Love?'_ Tears started to form in my eyes, I quickly brushed it off.

"So..? what do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Anything is fine." Maki-chan answered.

"Then lets eat outside!"

"How can I go outside? I don't even hAve a clothes to wear." Maki said nonchalanty

"That's why we're going outside. I'll lend you some clothes of mine first." I telled Maki-chan.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Maki-chan said.

"Of course, It's with you after all." I said with my shining smile on my face. When those words came out I can't help but smile. Maki-chan just blushed and tug my sleeves, telling that she wants to change.

* * *

"So, where do you want to eat, Maki-chan?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"I-it's j-just n-no one will be s-supicious." I said. Though, I was the one who hold her hand, I'm stuttering. _If you just know how bad I want to hold your hands. This feels like a dream._

"Don't worry it's fine. Besides, we need to get used to this, if I wouldn't be able to come back... sooner."

I wasn't able to respond so I just hold her hand tighter. It was too much for me. Maki-chan... isn't really this honest, or perhaps, straightforward? It was new to me. And it makes me fall _more_ inlove.

"Let's eat in that Ramen stall, shall we?" I said and pointed out the ramen stall.

Maki gave the ramen stall a look, "Hmm. Sure, I have been there with Rin before... Their ramen taste good." With Rin? They sure are close.

"Not with Hanayo-chan?"

"N-no... s-she's busy that time." Maki-chan hesitated before answering.

"Oh! Let's eat then!" I asked dragging Maki-chan to the ramen stall.

"Sure."

* * *

"H-Hey, Kotori, don't just drag me anywhere!" I said as she continue to drag me anywhere.

"But you're just too cute in any dress! And where's the _neechan_?" Ughhhh. She likes to tease me so much!

"Ugh. Fine, but are we gonna buy this, neechan?"

"Which one do you like, Maki-chan?" Kotori asked me.

"Anything is fine. Besides, could we go to that store?" I pointed out a teen store.

"Hmmm, but we don't know when you'll come back."

"It's not for me, it's for you." I bluntly said. Since I've been in this child form, I've become straight forward, or I'm like this because I'm around her?

I'm not sure about what I saw, but did she just blush? "S-sure!" Kotori replied with a smile.

After we've buy all the things I needed we headed out at the store I pointed earlier.

"You should try that, neechan." I pointed at the dress **(A/N: Not good at explaining so please just search this card #583 Minami Kotori SR 'Easter' the unidolized one)**

"Ehhh?" Kotori gave questionably look at the dress.

"It'll fit you." The reason I want to but that, is we would have matching pair of clothes.

"Okay!" After she tested it out, I'm right, it really looks good on her.

"You look stunning." Words just came out in my mouth. Blush quickly cover my face. I was met by a shocked burd who's trying to hide her blush. _So cute!_ maybe my personality did really change when I'm in child form.

"T-t-thanks." Kotori stutters.

I let out a small laugh. "It's the truth. Come on, lets go home now." I said as I hold her hand and we go home. **(A/N: if you guys don't know. It means Kotori's house)**

"Should we let others know about this?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, it's not like we can hide it from them."

"You're right. I just recieved a message they'll come here." Kotori showed up the message to me.

"See?" We just laughed.

Few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kotori was the one who answered it.

"Kotori-chan! Why are you absent?" Honoka was the one who greeted her first

"That's right. You shouldn't be absent without a reason." Followed by Umi and the rest of µ's

"I'll explain it to you guys later... For now lets go to my room."

When they entered different reactions showed in their faces as the saw me.

"W-who's that?" Eli react first.

Kotori sighed, "Before everyone reacts, I'll answer what is in your mind. Yes, she is Maki-chan."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" was everyone's reaction.

"Actually, there's a thing I haven't told you, Kotori- neechan. It might be the cause I'm in my child form right now." I explained.

* * *

 **I ended it in hurry.**

 **Next chap! How did Maki become a child?!**

 **oh and Maki you're getting used to it huh?**

 **Maki: used to what?**

 **calling Kotori neechan. You called her when everyone's there**

 **Maki: Ughhhhhh! Just shut up.**

 **'kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's the chapter three.**

* * *

"Ohhhh. So Maki-chan calls Kotori _'oneechan',_ huh." Nozomi-chan teased.

Before I could say anything, Eli-chan gave Nozomi-chan a glare.

"So are you really gonna tell them, Maki?" _So Eli-chan knows?! It's unfair._

"Yep, it's nothing to hide anyway." Maki-chan smiled brightly to Eli-chan. Everyone must be surprised about that.

Maki-chan started to talk, "When I was young, I really liked science, even now. I was trying to experiment something in labaratory, since I was still young back then, I mixed everything I see. One night, when I visited the labaratory I saw some guys in there. I decided to talk to them, before I could do anything they knocked me out. The morning I woke up I saw my experiment empty, so I guess they made me drink that."

"Ohhhh. So that's what happened. Maybe you should just make that and drink it again." Nico-chan said.

"I forgot already the things I mixed in it." Maki-chan replied.

"Is this the first time it happened?" I asked.

"No, the first time it happened was a month ago."

"I see. We should go home now and try to research the best we can." Umi-chan suggested.

"T-that's right nya" I heard nervousness in Rin-chan's voice, or is it just me?

Before everyone gone home, I heard Eli-chan and Umi-chan saying goodluck to Maki-chan. That's the first time I realized Maki-chan hiding something- the truth.

"Kotori."

"Maki-chan." We said almost the same time.

"Y-yes?" I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"You're lying earlier, aren't you?" I said straightly to her, without a hinch, a serious voice. I know she's surprised. Infact, I, myself, was surprised too.

"You're quite sharp. Of couse, I'll tell you. After all, I really trust you too." I almost forgot how to breath. The sincerity, the honesty in her voice, and her warm- sincere smile catches me off guard.

"I'm not lying that it happened when I was still a child, but I did lie about the experiments. Hahaha. After all, why would such a child like me will do in labaratory. Would they even let me there." Maki-chan laughed and grins to me. Everything about her is mysterious, her smile, about herself. So knowing something about her past feels special to me.

Maki-chan continued, "When I was 7, I met a friend, a real friend. She's always there for me, helping me. She even teach me how beautiful the world is. She gave me life, and music." I saw Maki-chan smiling as she remember her past

"Maki-chan?"

"Hm?"

I kept silent for a minute, "... are you, perhaps, inlove with that person?" I asked.

"Yes." Maki-chan answered. My heart suddenly hurts. It feels that it's been ripping into pieces.

"But, it was in the past."

Hearing Maki-chan, made my heart calm, but it was stil hurting.

"That friend of mine, the only one I trusted, betrayed me. She made me drink a poisonous drink, but instead of dying, it resulted to this." Maki-chan explained.

"Nee, Maki-chan, if you dont mind who's this person?" I curiously asked.

Maki-chan looked up, "Rin." it's barely a whisper, but I managed to hear it. Maki-chan took a deep breath, "Hoshizora Rin."

"Rin-chan?!"

"W-why she would do such a thing?" I asked

"For now, I couldn't tell such a thing about that. I must respect her privacy." Maki-chan said.

"I-i'm sorry. Is it why she's nervous earlier?"

"A part of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You really want me to tell everything to you, huh. Kotori-neechan."

"Of course. I care and worried about you. Besides, I'm your sister right?" I saw Maki-chan blushed as she slightly giggled.

"Yep. You're right." Maki-chan grinned to me.

"You see, Rin and I had a relationship. But we broke up last week." _Maki-chan had a relationship with Rin-chan?_ I was surprised when she said that. I thought that it would be Nico-chan if she would have any relationships with other girls.

"For how long you guys had a relationship?" I simply asked, stopping the forming tears in my eyes.

"A year. I think?"

"You don't mind, the breaking up?"

"Of course, I do. But, the part of a reason we're breaking up is... we realized, our relationship, wouldn't work anymore." I noticed that her voice changes, it somehow cracked at the end part.

"..why?"

"We realized we just don't love each other anymore." _You're lying aren't you? If you don't love her anymore then why did you need to make that face?_

Before I can even speak, Maki-chan answered my thoughts. "I still love her, no, maybe yes, I mean... Yes we still love each other, but it wouldn't work since we've fallen to other person."

"... and I really fall hard to that person." Maki-chan said to me with a sincere smile and a little blush on her face. _It must be Nico-chan. Arghhhh! Why do my heart hurt so much for you... Why did it fell for you? There could be other persons like Umi-chan, she's great at studying, archery, almost everything, she's beautiful, she writes beautiful songs. Or it can be Honoka-chan, she's cute, if she want something she will go for it, although she's a little bit careless, she's sweet. So why do I need to fall inlove to you, Maki-chan._

"Kotori? Why are you crying?" Maki-chan worriedly asked.

"I-it's nothing. Just some dust in my eyes." I quickly rub my eyes. Stupid me! Why I can't control my feelings for her.

Maki-chan looks like she's not accepting my answer, "Okay, neechan." Is it just me or whenever Maki-chan's serious she will call me without adding the _'neechan'_

"Let's go?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere. You think I'll believe you just have some dust in your eyes? If you're not ready to tell it to me yet, it's fine. I'm always here for you. " Maki-chan said without hesitation. Yet, I was left blushing, I'm glad she changed her attire so she won't see me blushing madly. _It's hard to tell if it is about you, Maki-chan._ I sighed and change my clothes.

"It's kinda far from here. What do you want to do? Walk or commute?" Maki-chan asked.

"Walk. I need to refresh my mind too." I replied.

"Sounds good." Maki-chan smiled and hold my hands. I blushed at our contact and a smile formed in my face, the beautiful moonlight we see as we walk, everything was perfect, it was, it was always like this for us...

"Hey, neechan... wanna take a break? You seemed tired." Maki-chan asked as she points out near park.

"Ehh? How could you tell?" I asked in curiousity.

"You're spacing out." Ahh. How lame of me... Ahahahahaha. When did my feelings for you get this out of control?

"Let's continue. I'm excited to see that place." I said happily as I smiled.

The street was quiet as if we're the only people, the steet light that guides us where we should go, the moonlight beckon upon us...If I were to be selfish, I want this to last forever, who wouldnt? Isn't the best thing to happen in your life is to be with someone you really love?

"We're here, neechan." Maki-chan spoke quietly, her voice was so beautiful that it makes me breathless. The moonlight that shines upn her, her scarlet hair that get blown by the wind, her amethyst eyes that is directed to mine's... _I love you..._ The word that kept torturing my mind, the word that my heart was screaming deep inside, yet, was so hard to spoke...

"Ne, Maki-chan, is it okay for you if I ask a question?" I asked looking straightly at her with my most serious expression.

"W-what is it... neechan?"


End file.
